


YoosungxReader (Drabble??) I Wrote For My Friend

by mysticlesbian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because I hate xReaders, Drabble? Idk, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I did it for my friend, Other, Reader-Insert, Wholesome, XReader, Yoosung is babey, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticlesbian/pseuds/mysticlesbian
Summary: Really short wholesome YoosungxReader fluff. I don't know what else to say. I guess it counts as a drabble? Maybe? Yeah, okay.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	YoosungxReader (Drabble??) I Wrote For My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toby_Does_Art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_Does_Art/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend, because I love him more than I hate xReaders. He already read it but I'm gifting it to him anyway and you can't stop me uwu.

Yoosung jumps around, giggling. “(Y/N)! I did it! I did it, I did it, I did it!” He runs over to you and wraps his arms around you. He looks up at you, his eyes twinkling.

“I’m glad,” you say, smiling. “Especially since now you can pay me some attention.”

Yoosung pouts and looks down. “It was a big game event!”

You gently lift his chin up gently. “Look at me, pup.” He does so. “It’s okay. I was only teasing. I know it was hard for you to stay away from me.”

He blushes deeply. “I- maybe!”

You lean down to kiss him. He kisses back passionately, and when you pull away, he whines quietly. 

“You’re an eager pup, aren’t you?” you murmur, running a hand through his hair.

“Maybe…” He giggles. He stretches up on his toes, just barely managing to kiss you. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too.”


End file.
